Relationship termination
Relationship termination, the voluntary or involuntary ending of relationships is an area of difficulty for many people. Because we invest ourselves in order to enter into the relationship to end it seems can have painful consequences such as feelings of grief, disturbed self esteem and self confidence. The degree od distress depends on many factors, such as the type of relationship (friendship, courtship, engagement, marriage) length of relationship, frequency of meetings etc etc Types of relationship termination *Abandonment *Bereavement *Divorce *Marital separation *Retirement Causes *Extramarital intercourse *Extramarital pregnancy *Infidelity *Marital conflict *Relational transgressions Consequences *Attachment disorders *Seperation anxiety *Seperation reactions See also * Male female relations * Marital relations * Marital satisfaction * Peer relations * Relationship satifaction * Romance * Social dating References Books *Adamsons, K., & Pasley, K. (2006). Coparenting Following Divorce and Relationship Dissolution. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Agnew, C. R. (2000). Cognitive interdependence and the experience of relationship loss. New York, NY: Brunner-Routledge. *Anonymous. (1933). Have you been jilted? New York, NY: Grosset & Dunlap Publishers. *Arias, I. (1999). Women's response to physical and psychological abuse. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Arias, I., & Pape, K. T. (2001). Psychological abuse: Implications for adjustment and commitment to leave violent partners. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Barber, B. L. (2006). To Have Loved and Lost...Adolescent Romantic Relationships and Rejection. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Barber, B. L., & Demo, D. H. (2006). The Kids Are Alright (at Least, Most of Them): Links Between Divorce and Dissolution and Child Well-Being. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Baumeister, R. F., & Dhavale, D. (2001). Two sides of romantic rejection. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Bechdel, A. (2004). To All the Girls I Left Before. Binghamton, NY: Harrington Park Press/The Haworth Press. *Betschild, M., & Fortanier, A. (2004). Daring to Take the Risk. Binghamton, NY: Harrington Park Press/The Haworth Press. *Bierhoff, H. W. (1996). Heterosexual partnerships: Initiation, maintenance, and disengagement. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Blaisure, K. R., & Geasler, M. J. (2006). Educational Interventions for Separating and Divorcing Parents and Their Children. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Brown, K. (2004). I'm Not Lisa. Binghamton, NY: Harrington Park Press/The Haworth Press. *Burman, S. (2007). Cognitive problem-solving therapy and stages of change that facilitate and sustain battered women's leaving. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Chavez, P. P. (2004). In My Dream: My Ex-Lovers' Unconventional Convention. Binghamton, NY: Harrington Park Press/The Haworth Press. *Christopher, R. (2004). For Emily, Many Years Too Late/ Years Later, in Another City, I Still Think of Her. Binghamton, NY: Harrington Park Press/The Haworth Press. *Christopher, R. (2004). Lost Love. Binghamton, NY: Harrington Park Press/The Haworth Press. *Cooper, C. C. (2001). Men and divorce. San Francisco, CA: Jossey-Bass. *Davis, K. E., Ace, A., & Andra, M. (2002). Stalking perpetrators and psychological maltreatment of partners: Anger-jealousy, attachment insecurity, need for control, and break-up context. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Day, F. (2004). Irritating and Constricting/Elating and Elastic- Being "Ex" as a Lesbian. Binghamton, NY: Harrington Park Press/The Haworth Press. *de la Tierra, T. (2004). Neurotic Love Letters. Binghamton, NY: Harrington Park Press/The Haworth Press. *Duck, S., & Wood, J. T. (2006). What Goes Up May Come Down: Sex and Gendered Patterns in Relational Dissolution. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Dunbar, D., & Jeannechild, N. (1996). The stories and strengths of women who leave battering relationships. New York, NY, England: Haworth Press, Inc. *Dyke, D. (2004). Lesbian Ex-Lovers by the Numbers: A Reflective but Not Contemplative Love Poem of Sorts. Binghamton, NY: Harrington Park Press/The Haworth Press. *Eden, T. (2004). Consummated Friends and Ex-Wives: Two Types of Lesbian Ex-Lovers. Binghamton, NY: Harrington Park Press/The Haworth Press. *Felmlee, D. H. (1998). Fatal attraction. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Felmlee, D. H. (1998). Fatal attractions: Contradictions in intimate relationships. Philadelphia, PA: Brunner/Mazel. *Fine, M. A. (2000). Divorce and single parenting. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Fine, M. A., & Harvey, J. H. (2006). Divorce and Relationship Dissolution in the 21st Century. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Fine, M. A., & Harvey, J. H. (2006). Handbook of divorce and relationship dissolution. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Firestone, R. W., & Catlett, J. (1999). Fear of intimacy. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Fisher, T. (2001). Advice by any other name: Conflict Resolution Quarterly Vol 19(2) Win 2001, 197-214. *Fitness, J. (2001). Betrayal, rejection, revenge, and forgiveness: An interpersonal script approach. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Gibson, M. (2004). Goodbye Note to My Lover. Binghamton, NY: Harrington Park Press/The Haworth Press. *Gould, L. J. (2000). Coping with a divestiture: The psychological and managerial dilemmas of ending personal, work, organizational, and community relationships. Madison, CT: Psychosocial Press. *Hall, J. H., & Fincham, F. D. (2006). Relationship Dissolution Following Infidelity. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Hall, M. (2004). The Migration of the Mythic Lesbian. Binghamton, NY: Harrington Park Press/The Haworth Press. *Harvey, J. H., & Fine, M. A. (2006). Social Construction of Accounts in the Process of Relationship Termination. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Heise, K. (2004). These Most Difficult Tasks. Binghamton, NY: Harrington Park Press/The Haworth Press. *Hendrick, S. S. (2006). Love, Intimacy, and Partners. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Hess, J. A. (2003). Maintaining undesired relationships. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Kennedy, T. M. (2004). Loading Up the U-Haul: Traveling the Spaces Between Friends and Lovers. Binghamton, NY: Harrington Park Press/The Haworth Press. *Kiernan, K. (2001). European perspectives on nonmarital childbearing. New York, NY: Russell Sage Foundation. *Kitson, G. C. (2006). Divorce and Relationship Dissolution Research: Then and Now. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Langhinrichsen-Rohling, J., Palarea, R. E., Cohen, J., & Rohlin, M. L. (2002). Breaking up is hard to do: Unwanted pursuit behaviors following the dissolution of a romantic relationship. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Langhinrichsen-Rohling, J., & Taylor, J. (2003). After the breakup: Relationship factors associated with intimate stalking. Kingston, NJ: Civic Research Institute. *Lawrence, E., Ro, E., Barry, R., & Bunde, M. (2006). Mechanisms of Distress and Dissolution in Physically Aggressive Romantic Relationships. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Lawrence, L. (1999). Dream keys for love: Unlocking the secrets of your own heart. New York, NY: Dell Publishing Co. *Lee, M. (2004). The Visit. Binghamton, NY: Harrington Park Press/The Haworth Press. *Logan, T. K., Leukefeld, C., & Walker, B. (2002). Stalking as a variant of intimate violence: Implications from a young adult sample. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Mahoney, M. M. (2006). The Law of Divorce and Relationship Dissolution. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Mann, K. (1997). Love's labour's lost: Countertransference with a terminating relationship. New York, NY: W W Norton & Co. *Marcoux, J.-S. (2004). Moving on to something else: The social relations of women during separation. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Mattison, V., & Pistrang, N. (2004). The endings of relationships between people with learning disabilities and their keyworkers. London, England: Karnac Books. *McCully, S. (2004). Still the One. Binghamton, NY: Harrington Park Press/The Haworth Press. *McWilliam, K. (2004). When Three's a Crowd: Ex-Lovers and Lesbian Families in 2 Girls in Love. Binghamton, NY: Harrington Park Press/The Haworth Press. *Murray, J. (2000). But I love him: Protecting your teen daughter from controlling, abusive dating relationships. New York, NY: Regan Books/Harper Collins Publishers. *Oswald, R. F., & Clausell, E. (2006). Same-Sex Relationships and Their Dissolution. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Pershouse, O. C. (2008). MENDS counsellor manual: A structured approach to assisting men in relationship crisis. Bowen Hills, QLD, Australia: Australian Academic Press. *Rodrigues, A. E., Hall, J. H., & Fincham, F. D. (2006). What Predicts Divorce and Relationship Dissolution? Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Rollie, S. S., & Duck, S. (2006). Divorce and Dissolution of Romantic Relationships: Stage Models and Their Limitations. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Ruane, S. (1996). Maternal-baby unbonding rituals for undoing nature. Professional conceptions of maternal emotion and the relinquishment of babies for adoption. Malden, MA: Blackwell Publishing. *Sabatelli, R. M. (1999). Marital commitment and family life transitions: A social exchange perspective on the construction and deconstruction of intimate relationships. Dordrecht, Netherlands: Kluwer Academic Publishers. *Sayer, L. C. (2006). Economic Aspects of Divorce and Relationship Dissolution. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Shumsky, E. (2001). Transforming the ties that bind: Lesbians, lovers, and chosen family. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Sprecher, S., & Fehr, B. (1998). The dissolution of close relationships. Philadelphia, PA: Brunner/Mazel. *Sprecher, S., Felmlee, D., Schmeeckle, M., & Shu, X. (2006). No Breakup Occurs on an Island: Social Networks and Relationship Dissolution. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Sternberg, R. J. (1998). Cupid's arrow: The course of love through time. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Stranger, J. (2004). Tenth Anniversary. Binghamton, NY: Harrington Park Press/The Haworth Press. *Tashiro, T., Frazier, P., & Berman, M. (2006). Stress-Related Growth Following Divorce and Relationship Dissolution. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Tessier, L. J. (2004). Family Affairs. Binghamton, NY: Harrington Park Press/The Haworth Press. *Umana-Taylor, A. J., & Alfaro, E. C. (2006). Divorce and Relationship Dissolution Among Latino Populations in the United States. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Upchurch, D. M., Lillard, L. A., & Panis, C. W. A. (2001). The impact of nonmarital childbearing on subsequent marital formation and dissolution. New York, NY: Russell Sage Foundation. *Vangelisti, A. L. (2006). Hurtful Interactions and the Dissolution of Intimacy. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Vangelisti, A. L. (2006). Relationship Dissolution: Antecedents, Processes, and Consequences. Hove, England: Psychology Press/Taylor & Francis (UK). *Vangelisti, A. L., Reis, H. T., & Fitzpatrick, M. A. (2002). Stability and change in relationships. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Webb, D. (1996). 50 ways to love your leaver: Getting on with your life after the breakup. Atascadero, CA: Impact Publishers. *Weber, A. L. (1998). Losing, leaving, and letting go: Coping with nonmarital breakups. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Weinstock, J. S. (2004). Lesbian Ex-Lover Relationships: Under-Estimated, Under-Theorized and Under-Valued? Binghamton, NY: Harrington Park Press/The Haworth Press. *Wilcox, P. (2006). Surviving domestic violence: Gender, poverty and agency. New York, NY: Palgrave Macmillan. Papers *Adams, R. G., & Blieszner, R. (1998). Structural predictors of problematic friendship in later life: Personal Relationships Vol 5(4) Dec 1998, 439-447. *Afifi, W. S., Falato, W. L., & Weiner, J. L. (2001). Identity concerns following a severe relational transgression: The role of discovery method for the relational outcomes of infidelity: Journal of Social and Personal Relationships Vol 18(2) Apr 2001, 291-308. *Agnew, C. R., Loving, T. J., & Drigotas, S. M. (2001). Substituting the forest for the trees: Social networks and the prediction of romantic relationship state and fate: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 81(6) Dec 2001, 1042-1057. *Amada, G. (2004). The Use of a Restraining Order in Dealing with Unmanageable College Students: A Commentary on "The Dean's Restraining Order: 'When Thou Art All the Better Part of Me'": Journal of College Student Psychotherapy Vol 19(1) 2004, 13-17. *Amato, P. R., & Previti, D. (2003). People's reasons for divorcing: Gender, social class, the life course, and adjustment: Journal of Family Issues Vol 24(5) Jul 2003, 602-626. *Anderson, M. A., Gillig, P. M., Sitaker, M., McCloskey, K., Malloy, K., & Grigsby, N. (2003). "Why Doesn't She Just Leave?": A Descriptive Study of Victim Reported Impediments to Her Safety: Journal of Family Violence Vol 18(3) Jun 2003, 151-155. *Argyle, M., & Henderson, M. (1984). The Rules of Friendship: Journal of Social and Personal Relationships Vol 1(2) Jun 1984, 211-237. *Arias, I., & Pape, K. T. (1999). Psychological abuse: Implications for adjustment and commitment to leave violent partners: Violence and Victims Vol 14(1) Spr 1999, 55-67. *Arriaga, X. B. (2001). The ups and downs of dating: Fluctuations in satisfaction in newly formed romantic relationships: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 80(5) May 2001, 754-765. *Avellar, S., & Smock, P. J. (2005). The Economic Consequences of the Dissolution of Cohabiting Unions: Journal of Marriage and Family Vol 67(2) May 2005, 315-327. *Bakermans-Kranenburg, M. J., & van Ijzendoorn, M. H. (1997). Adult attachment and the break-up of romantic relationships: Journal of Divorce & Remarriage Vol 27(3-4) 1997, 121-139. *Barnett, O. W. (2001). Why battered women do not leave, part 2: External inhibiting factors--social support and internal inhibiting factors: Trauma, Violence, & Abuse Vol 2(1) Jan 2001, 3-35. *Battaglia, D. M., Richard, F. D., Datteri, D. L., & Lord, C. G. (1998). Breaking up is (relatively) easy to do: A script for the dissolution of close relationships: Journal of Social and Personal Relationships Vol 15(6) Dec 1998, 829-845. *Baxter, L. A. (1984). Trajectories of Relationship Disengagement: Journal of Social and Personal Relationships Vol 1(1) Mar 1984, 29-48. *Baxter, L. A. (1986). Gender Differences in the Heterosexual Relationship Rules Embedded in Break-Up Accounts: Journal of Social and Personal Relationships Vol 3(3) Sep 1986, 289-306. *Belknap, R. A. (2002). Sense of self: Voices of separation and connection in women who have experienced abuse: CJNR: Canadian Journal of Nursing Research Vol 33(4) Mar 2002, 139-153. *Benenson, J. F., & Christakos, A. (2003). The Greater Fragility of Females' Versus Males' Closest Same-Sex Friendships: Child Development Vol 74(4) Jul-Aug 2003, 1123-1129. *Boals, A., & Klein, K. (2005). Cognitive-emotional distinctiveness: Separating emotions from non-emotions in the representation of a stressful memory: Memory Vol 13(6) Aug 2005, 638-648. *Bonach, K., Sales, E., & Koeske, G. (2005). Gender Differences in Perceptions of Coparenting Quality Among Expartners: Journal of Divorce & Remarriage Vol 43(1-2) 2005, 1-28. *Borgna, E. (2006). Psychotic aggressiveness a relational failure: Rivista Sperimentale di Freniatria: La Rivista della Salute Mentale Vol 130(3) 2006, 13-21. *Bouchard, G. (2006). Cohabitation versus Marriage: The Role of Dyadic Adjustment in Relationship Dissolution: Journal of Divorce & Remarriage Vol 46(1-2) 2006, 107-117. *Brook, H. (2004). Just married? Adversarial divorce and the conjugal body politics: Feminism & Psychology Vol 14(1) Feb 2004, 81-99. *Brown, T. (2002). Magellan's Discoveries: An Evaluation of a Program for Managing Family Court Parenting Disputes Involving Child Abuse Allegations: Family Court Review Vol 40(3) Jul 2002, 320-328. *Bruce, N. W., & Sanders, K. A. (2001). Incidence and duration of romantic attraction in students progressing from secondary to tertiary education: Journal of Biosocial Science Vol 33(2) Apr 2001, 173-184. *Bruss, K. V., & Glickauf-Hughes, C. (1997). Co-dependency issues in the termination of lesbian relationships: Family Therapy Vol 24(1) 1997, 9-18. *Bryant, L. E. (2008). Review of Handbook of divorce and relationship dissolution: Journal of Family Communication Vol 8(3) Jul-Sep 2008, 230-232. *Burman, S. (2003). Battered Women: Stages of Change and Other Treatment Models That Instigate and Sustain Leaving: Brief Treatment and Crisis Intervention Vol 3(1) Spr 2003, 83-98. *Burt, R. S. (2000). Decay functions: Social Networks Vol 22(1) Jan 2000, 1-28. *Busboom, A. L., Collins, D. M., Givertz, M. D., & Levin, L. A. (2002). Can we still be friends? Resources and barriers to friendship quality after romantic relationship dissolution: Personal Relationships Vol 9(2) Jun 2002, 215-223. *Butts Stahly, G. (1999). Women with children in violent relationships: The choice of leaving may bring the consequence of custodial challenge: Journal of Aggression, Maltreatment & Trauma Vol 2(2) 1999, 239-251. *Byrne, C. A., & Arias, I. (2004). Predicting Women's Intentions to Leave Abusive Relationships: An Application of the Theory of Planned Behavior: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 34(12) Dec 2004, 2586-2601. *Card, N. A. (2007). "I Hated Her Guts!": Emerging Adults' Recollections of the Formation, Maintenance, and Termination of Antipathetic Relationships During High School: Journal of Adolescent Research Vol 22(1) Jan 2007, 32-57. *Cartwright, R., Newell, P., & Mercer, P. (2001). Dream incorporation of a sentinel life event and its relation to waking adaptation: Sleep and Hypnosis Vol 3(1) 2001, 25-32. *Carver, K. P., & Teachman, J. D. (1993). Female employment and first union dissolution in Puerto Rico: Journal of Marriage & the Family Vol 55(3) Aug 1993, 686-698. *Cesar, F. F. (2002). Love doesn't want to be aware: Percurso Revista de Psicanalise 15(28)1 2002, 67-75. *Chambers, D. L. (1998). Lesbian divorce: A commentary on the legal issues: American Journal of Orthopsychiatry Vol 68(3) Jul 1998, 420-423. *Choice, P., & Lamke, L. K. (1999). Stay/leave decision-making processes in abusive dating relationships: Personal Relationships Vol 6(3) Sep 1999, 351-367. *Choo, P., Levine, T., & Hatfield, E. (1996). Gender, love schemas, and reactions to romantic break-ups: Journal of Social Behavior & Personality Vol 11(5) 1996, 143-160. *Chung, M. C., Farmer, S., Grant, K., Newton, R., Payne, S., Perry, M., et al. (2002). Gender differences in love styles and post traumatic reactions following relationship dissolution: European Journal of Psychiatry Vol 16(4) Oct-Dec 2002, 210-220. *Chung, M. C., Farmer, S., Grant, K., Newton, R., Payne, S., Perry, M., et al. (2002). Self-esteem, personality and post traumatic stress symptoms following the dissolution of a dating relationship: Stress and Health: Journal of the International Society for the Investigation of Stress Vol 18(2) Apr 2002, 83-90. *Chung, M. C., Farmer, S., Grant, K., Newton, R., Payne, S., Perry, M., et al. (2003). Coping with post-traumatic stress symptoms following relationship dissolution: Stress and Health: Journal of the International Society for the Investigation of Stress Vol 19(1) Feb 2003, 27-36. *Cohen, J. (2003). Parasocial breakups: Measuring individual differences in responses to the dissolution of parasocial relationships: Mass Communication and Society Vol 6(2) 2003, 191-202. *Connidis, I. A. (2003). Divorce and union dissolution: Reverberations over three generations: Canadian Journal on Aging Vol 22(4) Win 2003, 353-368. *Cook, S. L., Woolard, J. L., & McCollum, H. C. (2004). The strengths, competence, and resilience of women facing domestic violence: How can research and policy support them? Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Cutrona, C. E., Hessling, R. M., Bacon, P. L., & Russell, D. W. (1998). Predictors and correlates of continuing involvement with the baby's father among adolescent mothers: Journal of Family Psychology Vol 12(3) Sep 1998, 369-387. *Davis, D., Shaver, P. R., & Vernon, M. L. (2003). Physical, emotional, and behavioral reactions to breaking up: The roles of gender, age, emotional involvement, and attachment style: Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin Vol 29(7) Jul 2003, 871-884. *Davis, K., & Taylor, B. (2006). Stories of resistance and healing in the process of leaving abusive relationships: Contemporary Nurse Vol 21(2) May 2006, 199-208. *Davis, K. E., Ace, A., & Andra, M. (2000). Stalking perpetrators and psychological maltreatment of partners: Anger-jealousy, attachment insecurity, need for control, and break-up context: Violence and Victims Vol 15(4) Win 2000, 407-425. *Davis, R. E. (2002). Leave-taking experiences in the lives of abused women: Clinical Nursing Research Vol 11(3) Aug 2002, 285-305. *Dawson, M. (2003). The cost of 'lost' intimacy: The effect of relationship state on criminal justice decision making: British Journal of Criminology Vol 43(4) Fal 2003, 689-709. *Decker, M. R., Martin, S. L., & Moracco, K. E. (2004). Homicide risk factors among pregnant women abused by their partners: Who leaves the perpetrator and who stays? : Violence Against Women Vol 10(5) May 2004, 498-513. *DeMaris, A. (2000). Till discord do us part: The role of physical and verbal conflict in union disruption: Journal of Marriage & the Family Vol 62(3) Aug 2000, 683-692. *DeMaris, A. (2007). The role of relationship inequity in marital disruption: Journal of Social and Personal Relationships Vol 24(2) Apr 2007, 177-195. *Dennison, S. M. (2007). Interpersonal relationships and stalking: Identifying when to intervene: Law and Human Behavior Vol 31(4) Aug 2007, 353-367. *Dindia, K., & Baxter, L. A. (1987). Strategies for Maintaining and Repairing Marital Relationships: Journal of Social and Personal Relationships Vol 4(2) Jun 1987, 143-158. *Drew, S. S., Heesacker, M., Frost, H. M., & Oelke, L. E. (2004). The role of relationship loss and self-loss in women's and men's dysphoria: Journal of Social and Personal Relationships Vol 21(3) Jun 2004, 381-397. *Dutton, D. G., & Haring, M. (1999). Perpetrator personality effects on post-separation victim reactions in abusive relationships: Journal of Family Violence Vol 14(2) Jun 1999, 193-204. *Dutton, L. B., Winstead, B. A., & Mongeau, P. (2006). Predicting unwanted pursuit: Attachment, relationship satisfaction, relationship alternatives, and break-up distress: Journal of Social and Personal Relationships Vol 23(4) Aug 2006, 565-586. *Eastwick, P. W., Finkel, E. J., Krishnamurti, T., & Loewenstein, G. (2008). Mispredicting distress following romantic breakup: Revealing the time course of the affective forecasting error: Journal of Experimental Social Psychology Vol 44(3) May 2008, 800-807. *Fehr, B. (1994). Achy Breaky Hearts on Both Sides of the Unrequited Love Experience: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 39 (11), Nov, 1994. *Felicio, D. M., & Sutherland, M. (2001). Beyond the dominant narrative: Intimacy and conflict in lesbian relationships: Mediation Quarterly Vol 18(4) Sum 2001, 363-376. *Felmlee, D. H. (1998). "Be careful what you wish for...": A quantitative and qualitative investigation of "fatal attractions." Personal Relationships Vol 5(3) Sep 1998, 235-253. *Fernandez-Montalvo, J., & Echeburua, E. (1997). Cognitive-behavioral treatment of morbid grief in a couple rupture case: Analisis y Modificacion de Conducta Vol 23(87) 1997, 61-83. *Fine, M. A., & Sacher, J. A. (1997). Predictors of distress following relationship termination among dating couples: Journal of Social & Clinical Psychology Vol 16(4) Win 1997, 381-388. *Fitter, J. (2007). Review of Getting past the affair. A program to help you cope, heal, and move on--together or apart: Sexual and Relationship Therapy Vol 22(3) Aug 2007, 380. *Fleury, R. E., Sullivan, C. M., & Bybee, D. I. (2000). When ending the relationship does not end the violence: Women's experiences of violence by former partners: Violence Against Women Vol 6(12) Dec 2000, 1363-1383. *Flora, J., & Segrin, C. (2000). Relationship development in dating couples: Implications for relational satisfaction and loneliness: Journal of Social and Personal Relationships Vol 17(6) Dec 2000, 811-825. *Foley, L., & Fraser, J. (1998). A research note on post-dating relationships: The social embeddedness of redefining romantic couplings: Sociological Perspectives Vol 41(1) 1998, 209-219. *Geher, G., Bloodworth, R., Mason, J., Stoaks, C., Downey, H. J., Renstrom, K. L., et al. (2005). Motivational underpinnings of romantic partner perceptions: Psychological and physiological evidence: Journal of Social and Personal Relationships Vol 22(2) Apr 2005, 255-281. *Gilbertson, J., Dindia, K., & Allen, M. (1998). Relational Continuity Constructional Units and the maintenance of relationships: Journal of Social and Personal Relationships Vol 15(6) Dec 1998, 774-790. *Gottman, J. M., Levenson, R. W., Gross, J., Frederickson, B. L., McCoy, K., Rosenthal, L., et al. (2003). Correlates of Gay and Lesbian Couples' Relationship Satisfaction and Relationship Dissolution: Journal of Homosexuality Vol 45(1) 2003, 23-43. *Green, J. D., Campbell, W. K., & Davis, J. L. (2007). Ghosts from the past: An examination of romantic relationships and self-discrepancy: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 147(3) Jun 2007, 243-264. *Griffing, S., Ragin, D. F., Sage, R. E., Madry, L., Bingham, L. E., & Primm, B. J. (2002). Domestic violence survivors' self-identified reasons for returning to abusive relationships: Journal of Interpersonal Violence Vol 17(3) Mar 2002, 306-319. *Hahlweg, K., Markman, H. J., Thurmaier, F., Engl, J., & Eckert, V. (1998). Prevention of marital distress: Results of a German prospective longitudinal study: Journal of Family Psychology Vol 12(4) Dec 1998, 543-556. *Hall, J. H., & Fincham, F. D. (2006). Relationship dissolution following infidelity: The roles of attributions and forgiveness: Journal of Social & Clinical Psychology Vol 25(5) May 2006, 508-522. *Hareli, S., Karnieli-Miller, O., Hermoni, D., & Eidelman, S. (2007). Factors in the doctor-patient relationship that accentuate physicians' hurt feelings when patients terminate the relationship with them: Patient Education and Counseling Vol 67(1-2) Jul 2007, 169-175. *Harkless, L. E., & Fowers, B. J. (2005). Similarities And Differences In Relational Boundaries Among Heterosexuals, Gay Men, And Lesbians: Psychology of Women Quarterly Vol 29(2) Jun 2005, 167-176. *Harrison, D. (2004). Is a Long-term Business Relationship an Implied Contract? Two Views of Relationship Disengagement: Journal of Management Studies Vol 41(1) Jan 2004, 107-125. *Harvey, J. H., & Pauwels, B. G. (1999). Recent development in close-relationships theory: Current Directions in Psychological Science Vol 8(3) Jun 1999, 93-95. *Haugaard, J. J., & Seri, L. G. (2003). Stalking and other forms of intrusive contact after the dissolution of adolescent dating or romantic relationships: Violence and Victims Vol 18(3) Jun 2003, 279-297. *Haugaard, J. J., & Seri, L. G. (2004). Stalking and other forms of intrusive contact among adolescents and young adults from the perspective of the person initiating the intrusive contact: Criminal Justice and Behavior Vol 31(1) Feb 2004, 37-54. *Hebert, S., & Popadiuk, N. (2008). University students' experiences of nonmarital breakups: A grounded theory: Journal of College Student Development Vol 49(1) Jan-Feb 2008, 1-14. *Helgeson, V. S. (1994). The effects of self-beliefs and relationship beliefs on adjustment to a relationship stressor: Personal Relationships Vol 1(3) Sep 1994, 241-258. *Hendy, H. M., Eggen, D., Gustitus, C., McLeod, K. C., & Ng, P. (2003). Decision to Leave Scale: Perceived reasons to stay in or leave violent relationships: Psychology of Women Quarterly Vol 27(2) Jun 2003, 162-173. *Hensley, R. (1996). Relationship termination and the Fisher Divorce Adjustment Scale: A comparative study: Journal of Divorce & Remarriage Vol 25(1-2) 1996, 139-150. *Herbert, T. B., Silver, R. C., & Ellard, J. H. (1991). Coping with an abusive relationship: I. How and why do women stay? : Journal of Marriage & the Family Vol 53(2) May 1991, 311-325. *Hetherington, E. M. (2003). Intimate Pathways: Changing Patterns in Close Personal Relationships Across Time: Family Relations Vol 52(4) Oct 2003, 318-331. *Hodson, D. (2006). Spare the child and hit the pocket: Toward a jurisprudence on a domestic abuse as a quantum factor in financial outcomes on relationship breakdown: Family Court Review Vol 44(3) Jul 2006, 387-411. *Huang, M.-H., & Yu, S. (2000). Gifts in a romantic relationship: A survival analysis: Journal of Consumer Psychology Vol 9(3) 2000, 179-188. *Hyden, M. (1999). The world of the fearful: Battered women's narratives of leaving abusive husbands: Feminism & Psychology Vol 9(4) Nov 1999, 449-469. *Ickes, W., Dugosh, J. W., Simpson, J. A., & Wilson, C. L. (2003). Suspicious minds: The motive to acquire relationship-threatening information: Personal Relationships Vol 10(2) Jun 2003, 131-148. *Jackson, H., Philp, E., Nuttall, R. L., & Diller, L. (2002). Traumatic brain injury: A hidden consequence for battered women: Professional Psychology: Research and Practice Vol 33(1) Feb 2002, 39-45. *Jang, S. A., Smith, S. W., & Levine, T. R. (2002). To stay or to leave? The role of attachment styles in communication patterns and potential termination of romantic relationships following discovery of deception: Communication Monographs Vol 69(3) Sep 2002, 236-252. *Johansen, M. (1996). When love dies: A sketch: Psyke & Logos Vol 17(2) 1996, 408-415. *Kaiser, D. (2006). Review of Lesbian Ex-Lovers: The Really Long-Term Relationships: The Family Journal Vol 14(3) Jul 2006, 316-317. *Kassaw, K., & Gabbard, G. O. (2002). Creating a psychodynamic formulation from a clinical evaluation: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 159(5) May 2002, 721-726. *Kato, T. (2005). The relationship between coping with stress due to romantic break-ups and mental health: The Japanese Journal of Social Psychology Vol 20(3) Mar 2005, 171-180. *Kellas, J. K., Bean, D., Cunningham, C., & Cheng, K. Y. (2008). The ex-files: Trajectories, turning points, and adjustment in the development of post-dissolutional relationships: Journal of Social and Personal Relationships Vol 25(1) Feb 2008, 23-50. *Klein Ikkink, K., & Tilburg, T. v. (1999). Broken ties: Reciprocity and other factors affecting the termination of older adults' relationships: Social Networks Vol 21(2) Apr 1999, 131-146. *Knox, D., Gibson, L., Zusman, M., & Gallmeier, C. (1997). Why college students end relationships: College Student Journal Vol 31(4) Dec 1997, 449-452. *Knox, D., Zusman, M. E., Kaluzny, M., & Cooper, C. (2000). College student recovery from a broken heart: College Student Journal Vol 34(3) Sep 2000, 322-324. *Knox, D., Zusman, M. E., Kaluzny, M., & Sturdivant, L. (2000). Attitudes and behavior of college students toward infidelity: College Student Journal Vol 34(2) Jun 2000, 162-164. *Knox, D., Zusman, M. E., McGinty, K., & Davis, B. (2002). College student attitudes and behaviors toward ending an unsatisfactory relationship: College Student Journal Vol 36(4) Dec 2002, 630-634. *Knox, D., Zusman, M. E., & Nieves, W. (1998). Breaking away: How college students end love relationships: College Student Journal Vol 32(4) Dec 1998, 482-484. *Koenig Kellas, J., & Manusov, V. (2003). What's in a story? The relationship between narrative completeness and adjustment to relationship dissolution: Journal of Social and Personal Relationships Vol 20(3) Jun 2003, 285-307. *Kposowa, A. J. (2001). Surviving the Loss of Love: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 46 (4), Aug, 2001. *Kracke, W. (1999). A language of dreaming: Dreams of an Amazonian insomniac: International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 80(2) Apr 1999, 257-271. *Kurdek, L. A. (1996). The deterioration of relationship quality for gay and lesbian cohabiting couples: A five-year prospective longitudinal study: Personal Relationships Vol 3(4) Dec 1996, 417-442. *Kurdek, L. A. (1997). Adjustment to relationship dissolution in gay, lesbian, and heterosexual partners: Personal Relationships Vol 4(2) Jun 1997, 145-161. *Kurdek, L. A. (2000). Attractions and constraints as determinants of relationship commitment: Longitudinal evidence from gay, lesbain, and heterosexual couples: Personal Relationships Vol 7(3) Sep 2000, 245-262. *Kurdek, L. A. (2006). The nature and correlates of deterrents to leaving a relationship: Personal Relationships Vol 13(4) Dec 2006, 521-535. *Langhinrichsen-Rohling, J., Palarea, R. E., Cohen, J., & Rohling, M. L. (2000). Breaking up is hard to do: Unwanted pursuit behaviors following the dissolution of a romantic relationship: Violence and Victims Vol 15(1) Spr 2000, 73-90. *Lee, L. (1984). Sequences in Separation: A Framework for Investigating Endings of the Personal (Romantic) Relationship: Journal of Social and Personal Relationships Vol 1(1) Mar 1984, 49-73. *Leone, C., & Hawkins, L. B. (2006). Self-Monitoring and Close Relationships: Journal of Personality Vol 74(3) Jun 2006, 739-778. *Lepore, S. J., & Greenberg, M. A. (2002). Mending broken hearts: Effects of expressive writing on mood, cognitive processing, social adjustment and health following a relationship breakup: Psychology & Health Vol 17(5) Oct 2002, 547-560. *Lerner, C. F., & Kennedy, L. T. (2000). Stay-leave decision making in battered women: Trauma, coping and self-efficacy: Cognitive Therapy and Research Vol 24(2) Apr 2000, 215-232. *Lewandowski, G. W., Jr., Aron, A., Bassis, S., & Kunak, J. (2006). Losing a self-expanding relationship: Implications for the self-concept: Personal Relationships Vol 13(3) Sep 2006, 317-331. *Lewandowski, G. W., Jr., & Bizzoco, N. M. (2007). Addition through subtraction: Growth following the dissolution of a low quality relationship: The Journal of Positive Psychology Vol 2(1) 2007, 40-54. *Lloyd, S. A., & Cate, R. M. (1985). Attributions Associated with Significant Turning Points in Premarital Relationship Development and Dissolution: Journal of Social and Personal Relationships Vol 2(4) Dec 1985, 419-436. *Lloyd, S. A., & Cate, R. M. (1985). The Developmental Course of Conflict in Dissolution of Premarital Relationships: Journal of Social and Personal Relationships Vol 2(2) Jun 1985, 179-194. *Logan, T. K., Leukefeld, C., & Walker, B. (2000). Stalking as a variant of intimate violence: Implications from a young adult sample: Violence and Victims Vol 15(1) Spr 2000, 91-111. *Logan, T. K., Walker, R., Shannon, L., & Cole, J. (2008). Factors associated with separation and ongoing violence among women with civil protective orders: Journal of Family Violence Vol 23(5) Jul 2008, 377-385. *Mansfield, P. (1997). Intimacy in the 1990s? : Sexual & Marital Therapy Vol 12(3) Aug 1997, 205-210. *McCarthy, C. J., Lambert, R. G., & Brack, G. (1997). Structural model of coping, appraisals, and emotions after relationship breakup: Journal of Counseling & Development Vol 76(1) Win 1997, 53-64. *Milrod, B., Leon, A. C., & Shear, M. K. (2004). Can interpersonal loss precipitate panic disorder? : American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 161(4) Apr 2004, 758-759. *Moller, N. P., Fouladi, R. T., McCarthy, C. J., & Hatch, K. D. (2003). Relationship of attachment and social support to college students' adjustment following a relationship breakup: Journal of Counseling & Development Vol 81(3) Sum 2003, 354-369. *Moller, N. P., McCarthy, C. J., & Fouladi, R. T. (2002). Earned attachment security: Its relationship to coping resources and stress symptoms among college students following relationship breakup: Journal of College Student Development Vol 43(2) Mar-Apr 2002, 213-230. *Monroe, S. M., Rohde, P., Seeley, J. R., & Lewinsohn, P. M. (1999). Life events and depression in adolescence: Relationship loss as a prospective risk factor for first onset of major depressive disorder: Journal of Abnormal Psychology Vol 108(4) Nov 1999, 606-614. *Morse, K. A., & Neuberg, S. L. (2004). How do holidays influence relationship processes and outcomes? Examining the instigating and catalytic effects of Valentine's Day: Personal Relationships Vol 11(4) Dec 2004, 509-527. *Moss, V. A., Pitula, C. R., Campbell, J. C., & Halstead, L. (1997). The experience of terminating an abusive relationship from and Anglo and African American perspective: A qualitative descriptive study: Issues in Mental Health Nursing Vol 18(5) Sep-Oct 1997, 433-454. *Murray, S. L. (2005). Regulating the Risks of Closeness: A Relationship-Specific Sense of Felt Security: Current Directions in Psychological Science Vol 14(2) Apr 2005, 74-78. *Najib, A., Lorberbaum, J. P., Kose, S., Bohning, D. E., & George, M. S. (2004). Regional Brain Activity in Women Grieving a Romantic Relationship Breakup: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 161(12) Dec 2004, 2245-2256. *No authorship, i. (2005). The Art of Separating from Your Difficult Family: Adolescence Vol 40(157) Spr 2005, 225. *O'Connor, T. G., Pickering, K., Dunn, J., & Golding, J. (1999). Frequency and predictors of relationship dissolution in a community sample in England: Journal of Family Psychology Vol 13(3) Sep 1999, 436-449. *Oropesa, R. S., & Landale, N. S. (2005). Equal Access to Income and Union Dissolution Among Mainland Puerto Ricans: Journal of Marriage and Family Vol 67(1) Feb 2005, 173-190. *Otero, X. M. (2005). Neither with you nor without you: The unbreakable couple: Revista Intercontinental de Psicologia y Educacion Vol 7(2) Jul-Dec 2005, 27-42. *Oths, K. S., & Robertson, T. (2007). Give me shelter: Temporal patterns of women fleeing domestic abuse: Human Organization Vol 66(3) Fal 2007, 249-260. *Ottosen, M. H. (2001). Legal and social ties between children and cohabiting fathers: Childhood: A Global Journal of Child Research Vol 8(1) Feb 2001, 75-94. *Overall, N. C., Fletcher, G. J. O., & Friesen, M. D. (2003). Mapping the Intimate Relationship Mind: Comparisons Between Three Models of Attachment Representations: Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin Vol 29(12) Dec 2003, 1479-1493. *Panchanadeswaran, S., & McCloskey, L. A. (2007). Predicting the Timing of Women's Departure From Abusive Relationships: Journal of Interpersonal Violence Vol 22(1) Jan 2007, 50-65. *Pape, K. T., & Arias, I. (2000). The role of perceptions and attributions in battered women's intentions to permanently end their violent relationships: Cognitive Therapy and Research Vol 24(2) Apr 2000, 201-214. *Patzel, B. (2001). Women's use of resources in leaving abusive relationships: A naturalistic inquiry: Issues in Mental Health Nursing Vol 22(8) Dec 2001, 729-747. *Patzel, B. (2006). What Blocked Heterosexual Women and Lesbians in Leaving Their Abusive Relationships: Journal of the American Psychiatric Nurses Association Vol 12(4) Aug 2006, 208-215. *Perilloux, C., & Buss, D. M. (2008). Breaking up romantic relationships: Costs experienced and coping strategies deployed: Evolutionary Psychology Vol 6(1) 2008, 164-181. *Peterman, S. E., & Emery, R. E. (1988). Acceptance of Marital Termination and Outcome in Mediation: Group Analysis Vol 21(1) Mar 1988, 37-46. *Pierce, C. A., Aguinis, H., & Adams, S. K. R. (2000). Effects of a dissolved workplace romance and rater characteristics on responses to a sexual harassment accusation: Academy of Management Journal Vol 43(5) Oct 2000, 869-880. *Pilkington, F. B. (2000). Persisting while wanting to change: Women's lived experiences: Health Care for Women International Vol 21(6) Sep 2000, 501-516. *Pompili, M., Mancinelli, I., & Tatarelli, R. (2002). Training in psychodynamic psychotherapy: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 159(12) Dec 2002, 2115. *Raghavan, C., Swan, S. C., Snow, D. L., & Mazure, C. M. (2005). The Mediational Role of Relationship Efficacy and Resource Utilization in the Link Between Physical and Psychological Abuse and Relationship Termination: Violence Against Women Vol 11(1) Jan 2005, 65-88. *Ragins, B. R., & Scandura, T. A. (1997). The way we were: Gender and the termination of mentoring relationships: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 82(6) Dec 1997, 945-953. *Ralph, S., & Meredith, S. (2002). Working together: A Model of Mediation With Aboriginal and Torres Strait Islander Families in the Family Court of Australia: Family Court Review Vol 40(3) Jul 2002, 329-337. *Rao, K., Moudad, S., & Subbakrishna, D. K. (2000). Appraisal of stress and coping behaviour in college students: Journal of the Indian Academy of Applied Psychology Vol 26(1-2) Jan-Jul 2000, 5-13. *Rees, S. L., Akbari, E., Steiner, M., & Fleming, A. S. (2008). Effects of early deprivation and maternal separation on pup-directed behavior and HPA axis measures in the juvenile female rat: Developmental Psychobiology Vol 50(4) May 2008, 315-321. *Rhatigan, D. L., Moore, T. M., & Stuart, G. L. (2005). An Investment Model Analysis of Relationship Stability Among Women Court-Mandated to Violence Interventions: Psychology of Women Quarterly Vol 29(3) Sep 2005, 313-322. *Rhatigan, D. L., & Street, A. E. (2005). The Impact of Intimate Partner Violence on Decisions to Leave Dating Relationships: A Test of the Investment Model: Journal of Interpersonal Violence Vol 20(12) Dec 2005, 1580-1597. *Rhatigan, D. L., Street, A. E., & Axsom, D. K. (2006). A critical review of theories to explain violent relationship termination: Implications for research and intervention: Clinical Psychology Review Vol 26(3) May 2006, 321-345. *Roberts, K. A. (2005). Associated characteristics of stalking following the termination of romantic relationships: Applied Psychology in Criminal Justice Vol 1(1) 2005, 15-35. *Rokach, R., Cohen, O., & Dreman, S. (2004). Who Pulls the Trigger? Who Initiates Divorce Among Over 45-Year-Olds: Journal of Divorce & Remarriage Vol 42(1-2) 2004, 61-83. *Rollstin, A. O., & Kern, J. M. (1998). Correlates of battered women's psychological distress: Severity of abuse and duration of the postabuse period: Psychological Reports Vol 82(2) Apr 1998, 387-394. *Rose, S., & Serafica, F. C. (1986). Keeping and Ending Casual, Close and Best Friendships: Journal of Social and Personal Relationships Vol 3(3) Sep 1986, 275-288. *Rose, S. M. (1984). How Friendships End: Patterns Among Young Adults: Journal of Social and Personal Relationships Vol 1(3) Sep 1984, 267-277. *Roy, K. M., Buckmiller, N., & McDowell, A. (2008). Together but not "Together": Trajectories of relationship suspension for low-income unmarried parents: Family Relations Vol 57(2) Apr 2008, 198-210. *Sakalli-Ugurlu, N., & Ulu, S. (2003). Attitudes Towards Violence Against Women in Marriage: The Effects of Ambivalence Sexism, Age, Education and Income Levels: Turk Psikoloji Yazilari Vol 6(11-12) Jun-Dec 2003, 53-65. *Sampson, F., Munro, J., Pickin, M., & Nicholl, J. (2004). Why are patients removed from their doctors' lists? A comparison of patients' and doctors' accounts of removal: Family Practice Vol 21(5) Oct 2004, 515-518. *Sbarra, D. A. (2006). Predicting the Onset of Emotional Recovery Following Nonmarital Relationship Dissolution: Survival Analyses of Sadness and Anger: Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin Vol 32(3) Mar 2006, 298-312. *Sbarra, D. A., & Emery, R. E. (2005). The emotional sequelae of nonmarital relationship dissolution: Analysis of change and intraindividual variability over time: Personal Relationships Vol 12(2) Jun 2005, 213-232. *Sbarra, D. A., & Ferrer, E. (2006). The structure and process of emotional experience following nonmarital relationship dissolution: Dynamic factor analyses of love, anger, and sadness: Emotion Vol 6(2) May 2006, 224-238. *Schmitt, D. P., Shackelford, T. K., & Buss, D. M. (2001). Are men really more 'oriented' toward short-term mating than women? A critical review of theory and research: Psychology, Evolution & Gender Vol 3(3) Dec 2001, 211-239. *Schneider, C. S., & Kenny, D. A. (2000). Cross-sex friends who were once romantic partners: Are they platonic friends now? : Journal of Social and Personal Relationships Vol 17(3) Jun 2000, 451-466. *Senter, K. E., & Caldwell, K. (2002). Spirituality and the maintenance of change: A phenomenological study of women who leave abusive relationships: Contemporary Family Therapy: An International Journal Vol 24(4) Dec 2002, 543-564. *Shackelford, T. K., Buss, D. M., & Bennett, K. (2002). Forgiveness or breakup: Sex differences in responses to a partner's infidelity: Cognition & Emotion Vol 16(2) Mar 2002, 299-307. *Showers, C. J., & Zeigler-Hill, V. (2004). Organization of Partner Knowledge: Relationship Outcomes and Longitudinal Change: Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin Vol 30(9) Sep 2004, 1198-1210. *Shumsky, E. (1996). Transforming the ties that bind: Lesbians, lovers, and chosen family: Psychoanalysis & Psychotherapy Vol 13(2) 1996, 187-195. *Sias, P. M., & Perry, T. (2004). Disengaging from workplace relationships: A research note: Human Communication Research Vol 30(4) Oct 2004, 589-602. *Spencer, R. (2007). "It's not what I expected": A qualitative study of youth mentoring relationship failures: Journal of Adolescent Research Vol 22(4) Jul 2007, 331-354. *Sprecher, S. (1994). Two sides to the breakup of dating relationships: Personal Relationships Vol 1(3) Sep 1994, 199-222. *Sprecher, S. (2001). Equity and social exchange in dating couples: Associations with satisfaction, commitment, and stability: Journal of Marriage & the Family Vol 63(3) Aug 2001, 599-613. *Sprecher, S., & Felmlee, D. (1992). The influence of parents and friends on the quality and stability of romantic relationships: A three-wave longitudinal investigation: Journal of Marriage & the Family Vol 54(4) Nov 1992, 888-900. *Sprecher, S., Felmlee, D., Metts, S., Fehr, B., & Vanni, D. (1998). Factors associated with distress following the breakup of a close relationship: Journal of Social and Personal Relationships Vol 15(6) Dec 1998, 791-809. *Stagner, B. H. (2007). Relationships Dissolving: Many Paths in Our Evolving Understanding of Divorce: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 52 (20), 2007. *Stephen, T. (1987). Attribution and Adjustment to Relationship Termination: Journal of Social and Personal Relationships Vol 4(1) Mar 1987, 47-61. *Stroshine, M. S., & Robinson, A. L. (2003). The decision to end abusive relationships: The role of offender characteristics: Criminal Justice and Behavior Vol 30(1) Feb 2003, 97-117. *Tashiro, T., & Frazier, P. (2003). "I'll never be in a relationship like that again": Personal growth following romantic relationship breakups: Personal Relationships Vol 10(1) Mar 2003, 113-128. *Taylor, J. Y. (2002). 'The straw that broke the camel's back": African American women's strategies for disengaging from abusive relationships: Women & Therapy Vol 25(3-4) 2002, 79-94. *Terwogt, M. M., & Mol, A. (2005). Coping with the break-up of a relationship: Kind en Adolescent Vol 26(3) Aug 2005, 292-304. *Thorkildsen, T. A. (2008). Flouting cliches about courtship: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 53 (15), 2008. *Tiernan, M. (2005). Unwanted Relationships: How and Why They Begin: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 50 (14), 2005. *Tomada, G. (2000). The role of opposition in maintaining friendship in preschool and school-aged children: Eta Evolutiva No 67 Oct 2000, 15-24. *Traesdal, T. (2005). When the analyst dies: dealing with the aftermath: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 53(4) Fal 2005, 1235-1255. *Treboux, D., Crowell, J. A., & Waters, E. (2004). When "New" Meets "Old": Configurations of Adult Attachment Representations and Their Implications for Marital Functioning: Developmental Psychology Vol 40(2) Mar 2004, 295-314. *Truman-Schram, D. M., Cann, A., Calhoun, L., & Vanwallendael, L. (2000). Leaving an abusive dating relationship: An investment model comparison of women who stay versus women who leave: Journal of Social & Clinical Psychology Vol 19(2) Sum 2000, 161-183. *Urberg, K. A., Degirmencioglu, S. M., & Tolson, J. M. (1998). Adolescent friendship selection and termination: The role of similarity: Journal of Social and Personal Relationships Vol 15(5) Oct 1998, 703-710. *Vaillant, N. G. (2004). Estimating the time elapsed between ending a relationship and joining a matchmaking agency: Evidence from a French marriage bureau: Journal of Economic Psychology Vol 25(6) Dec 2004, 789-802. *van Alphen, S. P. J., Engelen, G. J. J. A., Kuin, Y., Derksen, J. J. L., & van der Staak, C. P. F. (2001). Personality disorders in elderly persons: Three case-studies: Tijdschrift voor Gerontologie en Geriatrie Vol 32(6) Dec 2001, 245-251. *Wada, M. (2000). Undergraduates' feelings and behaviors in and after the dissolution of romantic relationships: An examination of sex differences and the intimacy of romantic relationships: Japanese Journal of Experimental Social Psychology Vol 40(1) Jul 2000, 38-49. *Wade, L. D., & DeLamater, J. D. (2002). Relationship dissolution as a life stage transition: Effects on sexual attitudes and behaviors: Journal of Marriage and Family Vol 64(4) Nov 2002, 898-914. *Ward, R. M., & Webb, R. E. (2004). The Authors' Response to Amada's Commentary: Journal of College Student Psychotherapy Vol 19(1) 2004, 19-20. *Ward, R. M., & Webb, R. E. (2004). The Dean's Restraining Order: "When Thou Art All the Better Part of Me": Journal of College Student Psychotherapy Vol 19(1) 2004, 3-12. *Williams, S. L., & Frieze, I. H. (2005). Courtship Behaviors, Relationship Violence, and Breakup Persistence in College Men and Women: Psychology of Women Quarterly Vol 29(3) Sep 2005, 248-257. *Willitts, M., Benzeval, M., & Stansfeld, S. (2004). Partnership history and mental health over time: Journal of Epidemiology & Community Health Vol 58(1) Jan 2004, 53-58. *Wingood, G. M., & DiClemente, R. J. (1997). Child sexual abuse, HIV sexual risk, and gender relations of African-American women: American Journal of Preventive Medicine Vol 13(5) Sep-Oct 1997, 380-384. *Wood, R. L., Liossi, C., & Wood, L. (2005). The impact of head injury neurobehavioural sequelae on personal relationships: Preliminary findings: Brain Injury Vol 19(10) Sep 2005, 845-851. *Wood, R. L., & Yurdakul, L. K. (1997). Change in relationship status following traumatic brain injury: Brain Injury Vol 11(7) Jul 1997, 491-502. *Wright, P. H. (1997). Friendship, tall and plain: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 42 (3), Mar, 1997. *Wu, Z., & Penning, M. J. (1997). Marital instability after midlife: Journal of Family Issues Vol 18(5) Sep 1997, 459-478. *Wu, Z., & Schimmele, C. M. (2005). Repartnering After First Union Disruption: Journal of Marriage and Family Vol 67(1) Feb 2005, 27-36. *Wuest, J., & Merritt-Gray, M. (1999). Not going back: Sustaining the separation in the process of leaving abusive relationships: Violence Against Women Vol 5(2) Feb 1999, 110-133. *Yamashita, T., & Sakata, K. (2008). Social support and recovery after the dissolution of college students' romantic relationships: Japanese Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 56(1) Mar 2008, 57-71. Dissertations *Allumbaugh, D. A. L. (2002). Relationship of interdependent self-construal to grief after the break up of a romantic relationship: A test of a model. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Anderson, D. K. (2001). Predicting long-term psychological well-being in women who have left their abusive partners. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Applewhite, M. L. (1997). A social exchange model of the decision-making process of women in abusive relationships. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Arriaga, X. B. (1996). Tracking the development of commitment: The effects of instability in relationship satisfaction. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Avery-Leaf, S. (1997). Breaking up is hard to do: Predictors of dissolution in abusive dating relationships. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Barlow, D. H. (1998). Individual differences in responses to dissatisfaction in relationships. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Barnes, D. V. (2002). Major interpersonal separations and losses: Factors in psychiatric hospitalization and depression for Black and White women. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Boals, A. (2003). The cognitive representation of stressful memories. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Burch, R. L. (2002). Semen as an antidepressant: Extensions and implications for human female sexual behavior. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Carlin, R. (1998). Developing self: Women's process in ending an abusive relationship. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Coffin-Romig, N. A. (1997). The process of ending domestic violence among Latinas: Aguantando no mas. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Conlan, S. K. (2008). Romantic relationship termination. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Dahlstrom, C. J. (1995). Response to the loss of a romantic relationship: Differences by time since the loss, gender, and attachment style. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Delaney, R. O. (2007). Therapeutic alliance in couples therapy: The influence of gender, who initiated therapy, split alliance, and the presenting problem. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Dennis, M. J. (2005). Primacy in causal strength judgments: The effect of initial evidence for generative versus inhibitory relationships. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Drew, S. S. (1996). Understanding women's depression: The roles of relationship loss and self loss. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Fiorello, J. L. (2002). A qualitative study of women who leave abusive relationships. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Franiuk, R. (2003). Theories of relationships and their influence on relationship satisfaction and relationship processes. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Frei, J. R. (2004). Dispositional, relational, and experimentally manipulated determinants of contempt for spouse. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Gagne, F. (2004). The role of mindset in the accuracy and bias of relationship evaluations. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Heide Patzel, B. J. (2002). Women's personal strengths, inner resources, and the process of leaving abusive heterosexual and lesbian relationships. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Hejmanowski, T. S. (2000). Predicting satisfaction and stability: A follow-up study of personal and interpersonal factors in relationships. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Hensley, R. B. (2006). The role of proximal and distal influences on relationship termination adjustment in college students. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Johnson, S. E. (2001). Gender, attachment, and coping styles as correlates of distress following a relationship breakup among college students. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Kilroy, V. R. (1996). Characteristics of adult attachment and implication for relationship dissolution. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Knee, C. R. (1997). Implicit theories of relationships: Assessment and prediction of romantic relationship initiation and longevity. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Landa, Y. (2002). The Rashomon phenomenon in ended relationships: Concordances and discordances of male and female partner perceptions. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Lewandowski, G. W., Jr. (2003). Relationship dissolution and the self-concept: The role of interpersonal closeness and self-expansion. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Loessin, W. S. (2003). A qualitative study of affluent women who have left abusive heterosexual marriages: Their stories of survival and healing. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Meinholdt, C. (1995). The effects of attributional analysis of interpersonal distress on satisfaction and break-up of dating relationships. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Millstein, S. (1997). Factors differentiating battered women who terminate the abusive relationship from those who do not. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Molina, C. L. (2000). Experiencing the phenomenon of reconciliation: A heuristic study. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Moss, V. A. (1996). The experience of terminating an abusive relationship. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Parkes, L. (1995). Coping with relationship breakup: Attributions of blame, control, causality and life meaning. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Perelli, N. B. (2005). Women survivors: Transitions away from abusive relationships. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Peresie, C. A. (2002). Correlates of depression following romantic breakups in adolescence. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Reesman, K. S. R. (2001). The point of no return: Formerly abused women's experience of staying out of the abusive relationship. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Sbarra, D. A. (2004). Affective processing following romantic relationship dissolution. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Singer, A. (2008). The role of dating violence and relationship characteristics in post-relationship pursuit. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Sorensen, D. W. M. (2003). The effects of intimate partnering and marital failure on criminal behavior: Social causation or self-selection? Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Swigart, T. E. (2001). The role of differentiation of self, relative to relationship characteristics in explaining emotional distress associated with the end of a dating relationship. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Tews, S. M. (2000). Adolescent children of divorce: Problematic interpersonal behaviors. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Thompson, M. M.-A. (1995). "Should I stay or should I go now?" Ambivalence and the dissolution of dating relationships. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Truax, P. E. (1996). Heartbroken or free-falling: The perils of lost love. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Turteltaub, G. L. (2002). The effects of long-term primary relationship dissolution on the children of lesbian parents. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Vera, S. C. (2001). Attachment and context in Latinas' termination of abusive relationships. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Voth, M. L. (2005). A qualitative analysis of the development, dissolution, and impact of extramarital affairs. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Yen, H. (1996). Hostility in dyadic relationships: An examination of perceptual bias and self-fulfilling prophecy. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. Category:Relationships